This invention is directed to adjustable temples for eyeglasses and more particularly to adjustable temples which include means for retaining the temples in the adjusted position and a stop means for limiting the angular travel extent of the temple.
Heretofore eyeglasses have been provided with adjustable temples, some of which use complicated means for adjusting and holding the temples in the adjusted position. Known prior art patents are as follows: Davis U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,165; Welhelmi U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,750; Paivarinta U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,592; Yang U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,029; Lee U.S. Pat. No. 5,565,937; and Wang U.S. Pat. No. 5,661,535.
The prior art patents are generally more complicated and more expensive to manufacture than the eyeglass temples disclosed in this application. In particular, the inventive construction avoids the use of a rivet and allows for ease of assembly. Applicant is seeking to provide economical manufacture of an adjustable temple for eyeglasses and yet provide one which adjusts so as to hold the angular position assumed securely.
Applicant's invention provides for a positive stop means limiting the angular travel of the temple pieces with respect to one another, which complements an adjustment feature having a positive locking capability, thereby to hold the adjustment securely. In addition, the adjustment means provides a longer wearing adjustability feature compared much of the prior art so that the glasses so fitted do not become the victims of premature much of the prior art so that the glasses so fitted do not become the victims of premature disposal.